


Leave 'em wanting more

by Birooksun



Series: Batman drabble prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Prompt- You know my motto: always leave them wanting moreHarley and Ivy have a day in.





	Leave 'em wanting more

Harley brushed her hair back into her pigtails, trying to fix the birds nest it had become over the night. She glanced back in the mirror to see her green girlfriend lying in bed. Ivy looked beautiful no matter what, a feat Harley sometimes envied. She smiled at the thought of how beautiful Ivy really was, especially when she was surrounded by her plants in the garden. Harley got dressed and was putting on her shoes when Ivy woke up with a yawn. 

 

She ran her fingers through her red hair and looked over at Harley, “Leaving already? You could stay for today. I don’t have any plans outside of caring for my babies.” 

 

Harley gave a giggle and tossed her head back, making sure her pigtails bounced with the motion. “Ya know my motto; always leave them wanting more.” She clicked her tongue and made finger guns at Ivy.

 

Ivy just laughed at her and shook her head. Harley gave a laugh as well, “I gotta check on Bud and Lou. Then I’ll be back Red, alright?” 

 

Ivy gave a nod and yawned, “Wanna pick up some pancakes on the way back?” as she slid back into the sheets. 

 

“Sure thing, I’ll grab you a coffee too.” Harley grinned at her girlfriend whose only response was to raise and hand and make shooing motions. “Ya think you’d be a morning person, being part plant.”

 

“No sun, not morning.” Ivy burrowed further into the sheets, just a head of red hair sticking out. 

 

“Oh right, winter.” Harley giggled and headed out. 


End file.
